


Worse Than Nightmares

by TotoTheCactus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Poor Gabriel, Reader-Insert, prepare for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoTheCactus/pseuds/TotoTheCactus
Summary: Gabriel always felt at peace when he was embraced by your presence ... no matter where you were.





	Worse Than Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta: Kaylock.  
> My mother language is not exactly the english so thank her for helping with the corrections.

A comfortable feeling embraced his body, while being unaware of the surroundings, drowning him in a total calm until a gentle hand rested over his scarred shoulder. A soft voice whispered with an hypnotic sweetness.

 

“Come on, Gabe. The breakfast is going to get cold” he always wondered how could you be able to get him out of bed with that way of yours. It was almost as if you had a charm over him, but he faced the obvious fact that it didn’t matter anymore. This was perfect.

 

He grunted in confirmation, squirming under the sheets to finally meet your face with that angelic shine; (e/c) eyes welcoming him and a smile gracing your lips. God, he loved you so much. With fast movements, Gabe took your wrist and trapped you in a possessive hug, nuzzling his nose on the crook of your neck so he could smell all of you. Hints of vanilla and lavender welcomed his nostrils. You giggled, accustomed to his devoting mannerisms and just so in love that it was impossible to even scold him.

 

His warm body and the soothing touch of his fingers on your abdomen holding hostage of you to convince you to stay that way a bit longer, leaving the breakfast completely forgotten. The two would hum lazily in content while drawing generic figures; you on the arm that encircled your waist and him on your hip and shoulder.

 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked with a hoarse voice, traces of sleep still in it.

 

A giggle escaped your lips once again.

 

“You just did yesterday before falling asleep”

 

“Well, then one more time wouldn’t hurt” a little kiss on your shoulder, “I love you” another behind your ear, “I love you” and a final one on your cheek, “I love you”

 

And one more time the both stayed in a comfortable silence. The rest of the world didn't matter, because in that moment, that little place, was for the two of you. He couldn’t resist kissing you, holding you, acting like a young boy falling in love for the first time, but your entire being was such a perfect fit that it was inevitable.

 

Even the memory of the moment he caught the glorious sight of your face for the first time, how the both ended talking for hours after you accidentally dropped your cup of coffee over him; that day was marked on his brain like fire.

 

Definitively, you had a charm over him.

 

“I wish we could be like this forever, (y/n)” the whisper was slow, drinking carefully every word. Yeah, he wanted that without a doubt.

 

This time you said nothing, every move of your body getting to a worrying halt and making him furrow his eyebrows.

 

“(y/n)?”

 

Then your face was suddenly in front of him and, even when you still wore that same smile and your eyes still shined, there were a flood of tears sliding trough your cheeks. This wasn’t right.

 

What was happening?

 

“(y/n), what’s wrong?” he controlled the slightly fear that wanted to pierce his voice, holding you by your arms in a way to comfort you but the tears just kept flowing nonstop. Had he said something to upset you?

 

“You know we can’t” you told him, that smile breaking for mere seconds but your gaze never wavering.

 

“Can’t what?”

 

“Stay forever”

 

And then and there he remembered. Everything coming in with a wrecking speed, splattering the broken conscious of his own self and making a chaos reverberate on his insides. The pain was unbelievable.

 

Even when he tried really hard to hold tightly onto you, to make you stay longer without caring if you were just a memory, at the end… it was time to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
